1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to silicon peroxides derived from the reaction of t-octyl hydroperoxides and certain halo silanes. The novel molecules are used for curing polyester resins and for crosslinking high density polyethylene (HDPE).
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,997,497 discloses related silicon peroxides which differ in that they do not contain the t-octyl substituents of the present molecules. U.S. Pat. No. 3,631,161 discloses the use of silicon peroxides for the crosslinking of high density polyethylene, the particular silicon peroxides utilized differing structurally from those of the present invention. J. Hoffman, Organic Synthesis, Vol. 40, p. 76 (1960), J. American Chem. Soc., Vol. 85, p. 2089 (1963), and Chemical Abstracts, Vol. 79, 136497f (1963) disclose the preparation of hydroperoxides utilized in the synthesis of the present molecules, although the specific syntheses differ from that employed in the preferred embodiment of the present invention. For background purposes, attention is invited to copending patent application Ser. No. 914,817 filed June 12, 1978 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,485 which discloses novel Cyclic Silyl Peroxides.